


The Other Side to Handsome Jack

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Jack is in denial, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, and Rhys takes full advantage to tease him, bit of Violence, bit of swearing, clingy!Jack, day to day, hyperion boyfriends, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@meowmix-kitty on tumblr came up with the idea: Imagine if Handsome Jack was secretly clingy but only when he’s dead tired or when he’s alone with Rhys and everytime Rhys brings it up, he of course denies it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side to Handsome Jack

Handsome Jack and Rhys had been dating for a solid year now. It was a surprisingly healthy relationship. They rarely had arguments, and if they did it was always over something small and they resolved it within a few hours, they went on regular dates together and had a pretty nice, easy home life. But, Jack had a few habits that he wouldn't admit to.

* * *

The work day had been long, unbelievably so. Rhys had gotten back to the penthouse before Jack and had opted to make food for the pair. He was half way through making spaghetti bolognese when he hears the front door open and close, accompanied by shoes being kicked off and a groan echoing in the hallway.

"Shit, what are you cooking? It smells delish." He hums, taking a heavy inhale and shuffling over to the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Just your favorite sauce with spag bol." He replies, tilting his head slightly to kiss his temple.

"Mm, thanks babe." He mutters, burying his face into the crook of his neck, lightly kissing his skin every couple of seconds.

"Long day?"

"Don't even- if I had to have _one_ more idiot come up to me and explain why the latest prototype and fucked up- _again-_ I think I was going to pull a gun on _myself_ _._ " He moans, sighing, his breath brushing over Rhys' ear.

"Now, that wouldn't have been very good would it? Who would run Hyperion then?" Rhys smirks, turning in his arms as he leaves the spaghetti to cook, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"More like who would look after _you_." Jack grins.

"Nah, I'd be living the high life in your fancy penthouse with all your money." He pokes, chuckling at the face the CEO pulls.

"Noo~ don't say stuff like that!" He whines, pulling himself close and burying his face into his chest.

"Alright alright, sorry clingy." Rhys teases, watching the scowl work into his face.

"I am _not_ clingy!" He growls lightly, tugging him even closer by his hips and nipping his teeth over the skin of his neck.

"Mm, OK." Rhys hums, letting Jack push him back against the counter.

* * *

Whilst eating dinner, Jack had insisted that they eat on the couch, rather at the table. He used the excuse of 'there's something really good on tv'. However, with the way he's now scrolling through the channels, complaining about all the crap that was on and how he'd made Rhys sit in between his legs whilst the sat together, curled in the corner of the couch, made him think that he was lying. Rhys let's his head loll back, resting on the older man's broad chest as he lazily eats his spaghetti. He shifts slightly, finding the position incredibly uncomfortable, but is suddenly stopped when Jack's hands clamp down around him.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the other.

"I... Thought you were gonna leave." He replies, the look on his face resembling that of a rabbit caught in headlights.

"No? I was just uncomfortable."

"Oh... Yeah, I knew that." He scoffs, brushing it off.

* * *

It was night times on days like these that Rhys liked the most. He'd always been the one to get into bed first, making quick work of getting changed and brushing his teeth. Jack had a lot more to do on top of that, like tending to his mask and, sometimes, dressing any wounds he'd received through the day. He'd joke about how Rhys needed to get to bed before him to get the bed warm. Rhys is currently using his pillow to prop himself up, reading through a book that he'd picked up a few days ago, the sheets draped over his legs to stop the cold nipping at them. He doesn't notice Jack until he's scooted into bed and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into his waist.

"What'cha readin' cupcake?"

"A book." He hums a reply, turning the page and marking it for later.

"Haha... So funny.' Jack mutters, rolling his eyes at the younger man.

"OK sour puss, move so I can lie down." He giggles, shuffling down into the sheets, Jack's arms almost immediately latching onto him again once he's settled. Rhys hears him groan slightly, the exasperated sigh leaving his lips in a tone of upset or boredom.

"What's up?" Rhys coo's resting his cheek on top of Jack's head as he buries his face into the crook of his neck.

"There's so much paperwork." He sighs.

"No... Its the weekend Jack, y'know, the two days of the week people take a _break_ from work?" Rhys replies, bringing a hand up to card through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm the CEO babe, I still have to keep up with the work, otherwise the company will go to shit. Even if it means I have to sacrifice my weekend." He replies, kissing lazily at the brunettes neck.

"At least have tomorrow off? You're so tired." Rhys pleads, burying his nose into the other's coiffed hair.

"How do you know?" Jack hums, his voice airy as he's already drifting into slumber.

"Because you've gotten clingy again." Rhys teases.

"This isn't clingy, this is just being affectionate toward my boyfriend!" He argues, suddenly very awake and frowning up at the younger man.

"There's _affectionate_ and then there's needy _'pet my head now!'_ clingy." Rhys giggles, relishing the frown deepening.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." He groans, moving to burying his face back into his neck.

"Then why are you still holding onto me?" Rhys sings, grinning down at the older man.

 

His questions goes unanswered and ignored.

* * *

The following Monday wasn't much easier. Not that Rhys didn't appreciate the undying attention focused solely on him, but when you're trying to get ready for work, its a bit of a pain. Rhys had woken up before the CEO and planned to get dressed and ready, so he could brew the first coffee of the day for the man and start on those reports that were piling up on the desk. The man wad currently lying tangled with his own limbs, head resting on his pale, bare chest and and arm reaching up to lay over his shoulder. However, when he'd, ever so carefully, slid from underneath Jack and shuffled to the edge of the bed, an arm quickly looped itself around his waist and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack groans, his eyes still closed and voice groggy from sleep.

"Jack, let me go. I need to get ready for work. And so do you." He reminds, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"You don't need to do anything when you're going out with the boss of the company." He hums, drumming his fingers lazily on his lithe hip.

"You said yourself there's a lot of paperwork and I need a coffee." Rhys points out, giving up with a sign and letting the older man hold him close.

"And _you_ said that we need to take some time off." Jack retaliates, smirking at the idea of having backed him into a corner.

" _No_ _,_ I said that _you_ needed a rest and take the weekend off. I didn't say anything about weekdays." He corrects pointedly.

"Whatever, either way, just lie here with me for a bit longer... Five minuets, I promise." He brushes off, tugging him closer and cracking his eyes open a little to peak out at him.

 

Five minuets turned into two hours and the only thing that woke Rhys up when the flashing behind his eye from his ECHO, alerting him that they were about to be late for a meeting.

"Oh- fuck!" He exclaims, sitting bolt upright, jolting the CEO out of his own sleep, throwing the covers off of them both and scrambling to get dressed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jack mutters, tucking his hands under his pillow and following the brunette with tired eyes.

"Jack, get up, we've got a meeting in five minuets." Rhys orders, struggling to tug on his trousers with them still done up and the belt on.

"I'm _Handsome_ _Jack_ babe, I'm pretty sure whatever department won't have a problem with rescheduling it till tomorrow or summit." He shrugs, yawning into his pillow.

"It's with the board Jack, about the latest stocks and gun prototypes? We need to go to keep Hyperion up to date with the other companies." He reminds, sitting back onto the bed to slip on his socks.

"Ugh~ fine." He groans, rolling out of bed and being to get dressed himself.

"I'll get us coffee ready for when we go down. Don't forget your ID and the fil- actually no, forget that, I'll get the files because you'll just forget them." Rhys instructs, heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

The elevator had been too slow for Rhys' liking, which meant that he way tugging Jack by his elbow as they ran, well more like jogged, down the corridor to the conference room. Jack had complained the whole way about Rhys spilling his coffee as he tried to drink from his cup, causing him to sloe his pace.

They were now fifteen minuets late.  
Rhys felt guilty sitting in his chair as the man droned on, scribbling notes on anything that he thought be important.

"God, these guys are so dense." Jack mutters, his head bobbing slightly. The mutter was simply because of tiredness, not out of consideration for the people they were sharing a meeting with. Rhys simply rolls his yes and continues with his notes as Jack's head comes to rest on his shoulder. The actions draws the attention of some of the board members, who eye the pair, which Rhys ignores, with wide eyes and awe. They were probably wondering how someone could be so close to Jack without shitting themselves or having their brains blown out. But they didn't know Jack like he did. They didn't know how funny he could be, pulling, what, Rhys would call, 'old man/dad jokes'. They didn't know how affectionate and caring he could be, looking after Rhys when he was scared, holding him close and buying him stuff for special occasions or if he was 'in a mood'. They certainly didn't know how clingy he could be too. He smirks at that, his eyes scanning lazily over the board as Jack nuzzles into the crook of his neck, groaning a little in the back of his throat, eyes closed and attitude just breathing tired. Rhys has only now noticed that the speaker had stopped and that all eyes were on the pair.

"If you don't continue talking in about five seconds, I'm gonna airlock you because I know that wasn't the end of the presentation and I wanna get this shit over with asap so I can go back to bed." Jack growls, masking his tiredness enough to scare everyone back to the meeting.

* * *

Jack had lived up to his word and gone straight to bed after the meeting had finished. However, his mood became sour when Rhys refused to return with him, insisting that he get some of the paperwork done to stop it piling and backlogging. After a few choice words (begging) Jack had deemed himself 'too tired to deal with this shit' and stormed off to the penthouse, leaving Rhys alone in the office.

The next day, Jack's emotions were torn. He wanted to be angry because the brunette had refused him of cuddling that night, but his mood softened when he saw the PA's sleeping face. However, it flared back up again when he noted that, since the man had fallen asleep at the desk, he'd been working all night, but it instantly died down again when he realized that he'd dons it all to stop them from having to deal with it today, as well as whatever comes through later.

"Rhysie." He calls softly, placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking gently to rouse him from sleep.

"Hm? What happened?" He mutters, voice dry and eyes squinted from the sudden intake of light.

"You should've come to bed kitten and left the rest of this." Jack sighs, gesturing toward the scattered papers, taking his empty coffee mug and head toward the machine.

"Board members coming... Talk about stocks... Prototypes-" he mumbles, his head drooping slightly before falling back onto the desk, his eyes dragging closed.

"We've already had that meeting, remember sweet cheeks?" Jack interrupts, willing up the mug.

"No, they're... Up to the office." Rhys sighs, a yawn forcing past his lips as he weaves in and out of sleep. He doesn't even register the coffee mug being put down next to him. A few minuets pass, in which the board members enter the office and have conversation with the CEO, which Rhys misses due to his light slumber. However, he's suddenly jolted awake by a gun shot and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Sitting bolt upright he stairs at the beaten, bloodied body and the panting CEO, his fists messy and hair slightly misplaced.

"Jack!" He exclaims, frowning toward the older man as the other board members begin to inch their way to the door, attempting escape.

"What? The fucking disgusting rat brought up yesterday and asked 'why I was being so clingy with my PA?'!" Jack replies, rolling his head in an attempt to remove the crick in his neck.

"You can't just go killing people for that!" Rhys replies, clearly annoyed and cranky at being woken so abruptly from his sleep.

"Got a reputation to keep babe." He shrugs, slicking his hair back into place, leaving some blood and offal behind.

"Ugh~ go upstairs and have a shower before you come anywhere near me. I'll call the janitors." Rhys groans, trying not to puke at the sticky red clumped in the man's hair.


End file.
